Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist (Saisei Arashi)
The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū) is an organization consisting of only the greatest of their generation that can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name, though apprentices are often allowed. These are all hand-picked by the Mizukage and are exclusively loyal to her. According to , the swords of the Seven Swordsmen are passed down from generation to generation; though the previous generation blades were lost during the , leading to the construction of seven new blades to make up for what was lost in the wars aftermath. History The members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen were the people who came from the graduation exams with the greatest battle skills. However, the members also had a great lust for power, which led several of them to defect and become . became a member after killing , who was revealed to be a traitor leaking information to the enemies, but Kisame later became the first of the seven to abandon Kiri after committing several unauthorized assassinations, and attempting to overthrow the government, then joining afterwards. would later defect as well after a failed coup d'etat and assassination attempt on the . Before leaving however, he encountered a boy named with a unique and decided to take him along, as well as the , and . Since then, the total number of the group gradually decreased, as the swords one by one fell out of Kirigakure's possession. Eventually, Kirigakure was left with only one sword, and became the only member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. According to a ninja from the Allied shinobi forces, the generation closest to the was the strongest of the Seven Swordsman in the entire groups history, having been composed of the most powerful seven among the ninja that had ever been a part of this group; they are all dead by the time of the war for various reasons. The Hōzuki brothers, and , both trained with the intention of joining the Seven Ninja Swordsmen together. Mangetsu did eventually join, and mastered use of all seven of the swords, rather than one. However, he later died, and Suigetsu was captured by . Suigetsu now shows an interest in collecting all seven swords, in order to restore the group to its original power and become its new leader. It hasn't been confirmed when or why left Kiri, but it was around the same time when he discovered a boy named , who ended up having a similar relationship with Raiga to that of Zabuza and Haku. Ranmaru also had a special dōjutsu which Raiga used for his own purposes, furthering their similarity to Haku and Zabuza. At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War the weapons of the previous generation of swordsmen were either destroyed or lost, leading Kirigakure to forge themselves seven new blades and re-establish the group along the same lines as the previous generation only the trend of them becoming traitors was stomped out. Current Members *Rosuto *Lisanna Ikaruga Current Apprentices *Galath (Under Rosuto) Swords Former Members * * * * * * * * * * Category:Garet Strife